


Worlds Collide CH 6

by waywardmoeyy



Series: Worlds Collide [6]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Castiel x Reader smut, F/M, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform, TFW/J2M Mash Up, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Chapter 6 of Worlds Collide





	Worlds Collide CH 6

You leaned your forehead against your knees as you sobbed uncontrollably. He was gone. The love of your life, the only being that had made you feel any hope, any true love, was gone. Probably forever.  
You gasped and lifted your head as you felt the bed behind you dip, startling you. A large, calloused hand gently stroked your arm as you sobbed. “Gabriel, he’s not coming back. I really fucked it up this time.” Your words were barely comprehendible as you choked through your sobs.  
“I wouldn’t say that,” a deep, gravelly voice whispered into your ear.  
“Cas?” You spun your body around to face the devastatingly handsome angel. “You came back?”  
Cas nodded as he placed his other hand on your knee. “I had some time to think.”  
You tilted your head. “Cas, you were only gone for a few minutes.”  
Cas shook his head. “Time passes differently in Heaven.” His hand gripped your arm. “From the moment I left, the thought of losing you became too much to bare. I—I don’t know what I would do. I forgive you. It will just take some time for me to heal.” Castiel leaned his forehead against yours. “I love you, Y/N.”  
You smiled as you wiped the tears from your cheeks. “I love you too, Castiel. Thank you.”  
You sat there in silence for a few moments before Cas gently lifted your chin to meet his gaze. He smiled softly before leaning in and placing a sweet, passionate kiss on your lips. You returned the kiss, leaning into him and parting yours lips. Cas slipping his tongue between them as he ran his shaking hand through your hair. The small evidence of emotion fueled you to climb onto his lap, straddling him. One of your hands gripped his shoulders as the other raked through his hair.  
“Mmm,” Cas moaned against your lips as you gripped his hair tightly, a subtle movement that drove him wild.  
You pulled your lips from his and smirked down at him. “Oh, you like that, angel?” Cas nodded shyly as he leaned back on the bed, pulling you on top of him. You straddled him, planting yourself over his clothed erection. “I can tell,” you toyed as you leaned in to nibble at his neck.  
Cas gripped your waist, grinding his hips up so his erection skated over your throbbing sex. “The thought of never having this again,” he thrusted upwards again, “never having you in my arms,” and again, “never being inside you again, it scared me.” Cas reached up, lifting your shirt over your head. “I couldn’t imagine never feeling your skin against mine again.” His dilated gaze flicked down to your breasts. “Never holding these again.” He cupped your right breast and gave it a soft squeeze. You moaned under his touch as his thumb rolled in slow circled over your nipple.  
“Castiel,” you whined as you threw your head back. “Oh—“  
Cas grinned as he watched you writhe under his touch. “I could never give this up. Never.” You leaned down, your eyes heavy, and unbuttoned his shirt. With a snap of the gorgeous angel’s fingers, every barrier between you had been shed, leaving you both naked.  
Cas flipped your over so you were laying on your back. He spread your legs with the palms of his hands as he left a trail of open mouth kissed down your abdomen to your throbbing core. He smirked up at you as he took the swollen nub of your clit between his lips and sucked, causing you to arch your back as you screamed his name. The angel inserted a finger into you curling it against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside you as he nibbled gently at your clit.  
“Oh, Cas, please,” you begged as you felt a warm pressure build up in your lower abdomen. Your fingers threaded through his dark brown locks as you rolled your hips, fucking his mouth. Cas pulled his finger out slowly. Then, he dipped his long tongue into your entrance, triggering your orgasm. “Oh my— Fuck!“ You grit your teeth as the waves of your climax crashed through you. Your body shuddered against Cas’s lips as he lapped at your sweet honey, low moans escaping him as he stared up at you.  
As you came down from your high, Cas lifted himself up, placing himself between your legs. He leaned down, his lips, still slick with your juices, hovering just inches from yours. You launched yourself up, capturing his bottom lip between your teeth. The taste of your arousal, and the devilish glimmer in his azure eyes, set you off. You wrapped your legs around the angel’s waist and ground your aching sex against his erection. “Cas, fuck me please,” You begged just before planting an aggressive kiss on his lips.  
Cas pulled away, enjoying the sight of you squirming with need beneath him. He aligned himself with your entrance before whispering, “anything for you, my love.” Then, he slammed his cock into you. You bit your lip as your walls burned, adjusting to his size. His pace was quick and rough. With every thrust, a small moan left your lips, which seemed to fuel Castiel’s fire.  
Castiel slowed his pace as he cupped your cheek and peered into your eyes. He slowly thrusted into you as he smiled down at you, gently rubbing your cheek. “You’re so beautiful. I wouldn’t trade this for the world.” With that, Cas slammed into you again, triggering your second orgasm. Your walls clenched around his cock as you rode out your climax, causing him to moan. “Y/N, you feel so good.”  
You grinned a toothy grin as you shoved the angel onto his back, causing him to pull out. He stared up at you, breathing heavily as he tilted his head. “Oh angel, I want you in my mouth.” Those words caused Cas’s cock to twitch as he closed his eyes, letting out a low growl. You smirked as you crawled down his body, nipping at all the sensitive spots along your way to his swollen manhood.  
Cas groaned loudly as you took his cock in your mouth, snaking your tongue up the sides as you bobbed your head. Cas’s hand gripped your hair tightly as you held a steady rhythm, your lips vibrating against his length as you moaned. Gazing up at the angel, you swirled your tongue around the tip. “Come for me, Cas.” Cas closed his eyes and let out a low groan as he followed your command, spilling his warm cum into your mouth. You gripped his thighs as you swallowed every drop of his essence.  
Once he was done, he pulled you up to him and wrapped his arms around you. You nestled your face into the crook of his neck and sighed, your sweat soaked bodies sticking together. “I’m so sorry, Cas,” you whispered against his heated skin.  
Cas lifted your head, forcing you to look up at him. “Y/N, I know. I know you would never do something to deliberately hurt me. Yes, I’m heartbroken. I will be for a while. But, I love you. And I know you love me.” Cas kissed your forehead.  
You nodded against his lips. “I do love you, Cas.”  
The sound of wings startled you, causing you to jump in Cas’s arms. “Oh, good. You two made up. Get dressed, lovebirds. It’s almost showtime,” Gabriel instructed in his usual snarky tone.  
“What happened to twelve hours?” You questioned, pulling the sheet over your body.  
Gabriel scanned over the scene before him before winking at you. Then, with the snap of his fingers, he disappeared


End file.
